Mysterious Ways, Mysterious People
by AMBher
Summary: This story is about twins who have finally escaped a cruel fate, they come across the Strawhat nakama and begin on a adventure of a life time. Rated M for some contents to come. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. C1 - The Gathering and Meeting

**AMBher: **Hey everyone! I am glad to get this One Piece FanFiction started again. If you have any suggestions about pairings for any characters please feel free to leave a reviews and if you want to make up a character for the story I would love to read about them. I hope you like it.

**Tiger: **Also thank you to **Cindy D. Eve**, **NaruHinaFanboy**, **memnarch** and **SilentEchoXx** for your reviews previously.

**Monkey:** They always leave the boring things for me to do, but I will dump it onto...LLAMA DISCLAMIER!

**Llama: **AMBher does not own One Piece, even though she absolutely loves it.

**AMBher:** Irritating animals...Anywho...Let the story begin!

* * *

**Chapter One – The Gathering and Meeting**

"Daddy, Daddy! They came, they came!" yelled a little girl who looked about seven with long wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes that sparkled with joy. She stared out at the ocean watching the famous ship sail towards the island. The Thousand Sunny had arrived.

"Shut up Abbey! We can all see that! Dads out back with Mum again, if not they are making you another sister like they promised." snapped an older boy who looked like Abbey but with black eyes and short hair.

Another boy that looked like the other walked in and said "Damon stop snapping at Abbey, she is only seven." He walked to the window and sighed, "Another week with Dad's weird nakama."

"Gary, did you just call our nakama weird?" The voice came from the door.

"Luffy, you know Gary hates it when our nakama get together because of what Zeke did to him at th–"

"SHUT UP MUM!" Gary yelled cutting her off. "You always bring that up. It's not even funny" Gray ran out before she could say anything. Abbey and Damon looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Is that my great grand-kids I hear?" the voice came from out in the hall way.

Both Abbey and Damon looked at each other and yelled "Granddad Garp!" before running out.

Luffy looked at Hancock as there was a giant thump. "What's the bet it was Abbey that tipped him?" Luffy laughed out as they walked out.

Hancock looked thoughtful and replied with a giggle, "That if I bet it was Damon or both I would be poor!"

"Daddy, Daddy, I tipped Granddaddy!" Abbey came running up with panic in her eyes, "And he is not moving any more!"

Luffy looked at the still figure of his grandfather then yelled, "You scare my daughter Garp I will personally throw you in the Ocean! Now get off your f–"he was cut off by a loud snore. Looking at his grandfather, Luffy decided since he was asleep, why not jump on him. And that's what he did, but only two seconds after landing he went flying through the door just opened by his nakama. "Hi Zoro!" he yelled as he flew past the green haired, black eyed man.

Zoro just shook his head and walked inside and saw Garp giving Abbey and Damon a hi-five. Hancock was just standing there glaring at Garp before saying in a gentle, calm voice, "Did you three plan this? If you did, Abbey is not allowed any of her dolls for a month," Abbey gulped, "Damon no going outside for a month," Damon stared wide eyed at her, "and Garp will not come to this house for a year," Garp gulped, "and if you lie it will be doubled, no tripled. So no dolls for 3 months," points at Abbey, "no going outside for 3 months," points at Damon, "and last but defiantly not least no visiting for 3 years," points at Garp.

Garp gulps before saying, "What if I say that I didn't plan for an angel to knock me off my feet and to fall asleep, but I did plan to kill Luffy for jumping on me."

Hancock looked thoughtful and Garp sweat dropped. Zoro came over and patted Garp on the back, "We will miss seeing you buddy."

Garp gulped again, not even caring that Zoro just called him buddy, "I am so screwed."

A boy who looks exactly like Zoro but younger walked into the room and called out, "Hey, is Gary here? I want to talk to him."

* * *

******Gary**

I was walking along the beach, as I do when I get annoyed, when I heard coughing coming from behind the rocks on the edge of the shore line. I paused to listen to see if they would cough again so I could follow the sound and see who it was. When the coughing started again and I followed it around the rocks and to a rock pool, I was really surprised to see a blond haired boy laying unconscious in the sand, but I still couldn't see who was coughing so I called out, "Hello, anyone there?"

There was a gasp and then the coughing started again. I looked around but no one was there. All I saw was the rocks to my sides, sand leading to the forest behind me and the unconscious boy and the sea in front. Then a girl, with long muddy brown hair, jumped over the rocks to my left and stood in a fighting stance. I took a step back in surprise, but then the girl seemed to just notice the unconscious boy and when she looked at him she gasped, dropped to her knees and cried, "Brother wake up! Please brother!"

I stood still and watched, but the girl looked at me with golden eyes that begged me to help. I looked at her for a moment and then walked forward, picked up the boy and said, "Follow me. I will take you to my house." Then I started walking up the beach, after about twenty steps I noticed the girl wasn't following, so I turned around and saw her standing there looking at me. "Come on then, if you want him to get better you better come and tell us what happened so Doc can tell us what is wrong."

The girl looked at me for a bit longer before slowly walking towards me. "How far do we have to walk?" she asked in a sing song voice.

I thought about it. "I don't know, until we see stairs, I guess."

She stared at me, "How don't you know? It is your house isn't it?"

I just looked at her, "I left angry so can't remember how far I walked away from home."

"Why did you leave angry?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Don't you leave home angry sometimes?" As her face suddenly took the look of sadness, I quickly changed the subject, "We are here."

She looked around. She first saw the Thousand Sunny and looked at me with horror. "You're family are pirates?"

I saw Doc on the ship so called out to him, "Uncle Chopper, I have two people for you to check out!"

The girl looked at Doc in horror, whimpered and started slowly walking backwards right into Cyborg. Cyborg turned ready to yell but seeing such a cute girl he instead asked, "Are you SUPER all right? Are you lost? What is your SUPER name?" That just seemed to scare her more, because she screamed and ran in the opposite direction and right into Aunt Robin. That will leave a bruise. By this time Doc was standing beside me telling me, "Gary put the boy down so I can see what is wrong and take the girl to the house."

"Sure thing Uncle Chopper." I carefully place the boy down and go over to where the girl had run into Aunt Robin. "Come on girl, I got to get you to the house. Can you walk?"

"You are all pirates! No! You will kill us! No!" She started backing away slowly looking scared out of her mind. "No! Pirates are murders and rapists!"

Everyone was shocked by that. Aunt Robin looked at her and said gently, "You don't have to worry about that with us. We are friends of the Pirate King."

The girl just stared at her and jumps when someone yells, "That's where you are, little winky!" She turned around slowly to see me, where I am behind her with my back to the stairs, most likely looking pissed off. I turn slowly to see Zeke coming down the stairs. "Zeke I swear if you call me that again I will kill you." My voice was rough and you could instantly tell I was pissed.

Zeke just looks at me with an amused look before looking at the girl, "She is a hot one. You going to scare her away by showing her your little winky, Gary?"

Letting out a roar I ran at him with full the attention to rip his tongue out of his ugly head. Before I could grab him Aunt Robin used her power and caught me, then Dad came down the stairs singing one of his made up songs called 'Sanji', when he saw I had the intent to really hurt Zeke. He instantly asked, "Gary, will you stop before you kill him?" I nodded, "If he keeps saying it, will you stop?" I shook my head, "Zeke you say it again, Gary can hurt you as much as he wants and I will pretend it never happened." With his big goofy grin he looked at the girl whimpering behind me, the whimpering cleared my mind and made me turn around to see if she was all right. Dad, being an idiot and all, instantly asked, "Robin did you have another kid?"

I stopped and looked at the girl then Aunt Robin and dropped to the ground laughing. Aunt Robin had the look that is basically saying 'Is he saying I am as beautiful as this girl, he is so nice.' A hand came up in front of me and hit me, right on the bruise on my left shoulder. I try to ignore the pain so I could get up and look at the girl, before asking three questions that just came to mind, "What is your name? How did you get here? And who was the one coughing?"

The girl looked at me in surprise, "How did you know it wasn't me coughing?"

I thought about it for a second, then answered carefully "For one thing you aren't coughing now or when we walked here and the other you just basically said it wasn't you."

She looked at me then the boy and replied just as carefully, "I will answer if you promise to not hurt anyone with me and look after my brother."

Dad looked confused and looked everywhere for this 'brother' when I remembered her saying '___Brother wake up! Please brother!_' I made an Oh sound, which made everyone look at me. I looked at Doc and told him, "The boy is the brother."

That made everyone make an Oh sound but Dad who still looked confuse. "What boy?" Dad said before looking everywhere again.

I just shook my head and looked at the girl before saying, "So, we promise not to hurt or do anything to anyone with you and to take care of your brother. Now what is your name?"

She looked around before answering quietly, "My name is Angel."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Tiger: **If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you have a suggestion, review.

**Llama: **Please review, AMBher loves reviews!

**AMBher: -**ignores animals- **memnarch** I hope that is better.


	2. C2 - Angel and Devil

**AMBher: **I got bored so I decided to update earlier than I originally planned. Hopefully those who read the first chapter have decided to continue reading, if so thank you, it means so much to me that some one likes my story.

**Tiger: **…...no reviews...

**Llama: **Thank you **mireee3D2Y** for following AMBher's story and adding it to your favorites! Also thank you to all the others who have read her story. AMBher just asks you to please review next time.

**Monkey: **I found this! -holds up an egg-

**AMBher: -**snatches egg- Where did you find this?! I hope you didn't steal it from a nest! -picks up a shotgun-

**Monkey: **O...o...of c...co...course n...no...not

**Tiger: **AMBher does not own One Piece.

* * *

******Chapter Two: Angel and Devil**

**__****Flashback**

___I just shook my head and looked at the girl before saying, "So, we promise not to hurt or do anything to anyone with you and to take care of your brother. Now what is your name?"_

___She looked around before answering quietly, "My name is Angel."_

**__****End Flashback**

******Gary**

Surprisingly it was Zeke who said the first thing, even though it was stupid, he said, "She is one beautiful girl, what am I kidding. She could never be that guys' girlfriend." Then he sauntered up to her with a smirk on his face. Before he could say anything else he was on his back at the bottom of the stairs and Angels' brother was standing in front of her with his fist curled.

He looks around at everyone surrounding them and then he said in a very threatening tone, "You come near my sister again I won't just punch you." Angel looks at the crumpled form of Zeke and then at her brother, then giggles quietly, which, surprisingly, makes her brother calm down. I look from Angel and her brother and back again, completely confused.

We heard steps on the sand from the direction Angel and I came, so we all turned to look, only to see a tiger cub. Of course, that is when Chef jumped off the ship with Aunt Nami in his arms that also had Nia in her arms, and they landed a foot from the cub. Instead of getting scared it growled and then grew bigger and bigger until it was a fully grown pissed off tiger. We all stepped back and Chef jumped backwards and was caught by Aunt Robins many limbs and was dragged to safety. Everyone was getting ready, this is going to sound weird even to me, to play paper, scissors, rock to see who would fight the huge, pissed off tiger, that is until Angel and her brother ran forward and hugged the tiger. I mean they actually went up to it, a pissed off HUGE TIGER, and gave it a FRICKING HUG. SERIOUSLY!

Angel turns around and says "You were going to break your promise." She is glaring at us until two girls, one with blue and purple hair and red eyes and the other one with purple hair and violet eyes, and a boy with brown hair and green eyes, come up behind the tiger. They all looked angry. The sea starts to churn. The wind starts to storm. The trees starts to shake and grow faster. Then Angel said "Calm down they won't hurt us. Plus, I just realized something. Want to know what it is?" The girls, the boy, her brother and the tiger all tilted their heads to the right looking confused. "We are free." With those worlds the sea calmed down, the wind dropped to a gentle breeze, the trees stopped growing fast and the tiger shrunk into a cub and then transformed into a little girl with short blond hair that had orange tips and was up in two ponytails on the sides of her head, and she had gold eyes.

She looked directly at me before looking at Angel and saying in the cutest voice ever, "Angel, Devil, Connor, Adelaide, Susan and Hannah are free? Free? As in free from the mean big people or free from the government?" The girl with purple hair walked forward and dropped down behind the little girl and hugged her looking up at Angel with questioning eyes that asked the same questions. All the others stepped forward, their eyes asked the same questions as well.

Angel looked at them all, then answered the little girls question by saying it loudly and clearly, "We are free from the government, the army, and the mean big people. Hannah, we are free. You can run in the forest in your tiger form if you want, while the mean big people think you are dead. Susan, we are free. You can dance on water and swim freely, while the army and orphanage suffer from your death. Adelaide, we are free. You can sing and dance in the winds until your heart is content, while your parents don't even mourn over your death. Connor, we are free. You can have a garden again; you can make beautiful flowers for people to admire, while the army has to find another with your abilities. Devil, we are free. You don't have to be a monster any more because our so called father has no hold over us. We are free." At each name she looked at the person she had spoken to. There was a short pause before all of them jumped and yelled with joy before running and hugging Angel, who were all laughing and crying tears of joy.

Then one by one they all collapsed from exhaustion, all except Angel. Who stood and watched us for a moment before whispered, "Please protect us for now." Then she collapsed to.

******Abb********e********y**

"Daddy, Granddaddy fell asleep again!" Abbey yelled as she ran down the steps, when she got no answer she screamed "Daddy!" This, of course, made everyone look at me. "Thank you. Granddaddy fell asleep again, but this time on the staircase railing. Also Mummy broke the fridge by throwing Granddaddy at it."

Just at that moment Uncle Franky jumped off of Sunny and started running towards the house yelling, "That bloody Garp! Why do I always need to repair things when I just step on the island?" Of course Uncle Sanji was behind him yelling, "Hancock, the fridge and kitchen are needed! Do not punish Garp in the kitchen!"

Suddenly a giant tiger stood and stared right at me before it jumped, landing a meter from me. It stared at me them shrunk. Then the tiger turned into a girl my age that was glaring at me. "We exhausted, don't scream. Or you scream, but I bite you." she said it so serious, but also so sweetly.

Of course I thought nothing of it, and asked "So which ones are your parents, probably Uncle Sanji, because you are cute." That is when she started crying. Her tears did the oddest thing, they grew and landed on the ground in the shape of a girl who grew bigger and bigger until she was the size of a ten or eleven year old girl with beautiful long wavy purple hair. Then the wind picked up and another girl appeared from the air. She was also very pretty, but her hair was blue and purple instead of just purple. While I was looking at them, vines wrapped around my legs making me turn my head. That is when I saw a handsome boy behind me with vines wrapping around and around him.

Footsteps sounded on the steps and I saw the most hideous monster ever, Gary. "Abbey, these are some kids that got stranded here. They just escaped a horrible past. Apologize now or I swear I will hurt you." he growled in his angriest voice. I stared at him then the ones around me until a real monster ran up the stairs, then I just screamed. "That is it, Cinderella's head comes off."

Then I cried and said "I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I did not mean to make you cry! You won't really rip Cinderella's head off, will you, Gary?"

Then he hugged me and waved to the kids around me who backed down, and then he froze and looked at me, before asking, "Did Mum really destroy the fridge by throwing Grandpa at it?" I just nodded in reply which made him laugh. He shook his head for a while before asking, "Can you take Hannah...it is Hannah right?" He was looking at the little girl and at her nod he continued, "Can you take Hannah up to your room to sleep? I am taking Connor," he nodded to the boy behind me, "and Devil," he jerked a finger behind him at a boy standing where the monster was standing, "to my room so no complaining. Also can you get the room next to yours ready for three older girls?"

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "But there is only two girls, where is the other one?" Gary just pointed down the stairs. "Oh one more thing," I raised my voice so everyone could hear, "Mummy and Granddaddy have destroyed the front steps and the frame of the house we have to wait a bit longer before entering!" The four kids around me stared in confusion.

The boy, Connor, asked, "Shouldn't you not enter the house it the frame was destroyed?" I shook my head for a second before seeing the twins on the beach running towards me; of course I didn't acknowledge Junior, who would acknowledge their crush? But I did acknowledge Hazel, I ran and hugged her.

Then I told her everything that happened and started walking to the house, but paused by Hannah to take her hand and said, "Okay I will show you to my room and I will take you two to your room, but you have to wait for Gary. Come on then." Then I started walking to the house again.

That is when the girl with purple hair asked, "Wont the house still be destroyed?"

Me and Hazel shared a look before shaking our heads and saying, "Uncle Franky would have fixed it already."

It was proven a minute later when we reached the house and the front stairs looked as if it had never been broken, also the house wasn't on an odd lean any more. So I walked straight up the stairs, through the double doors into the grand entrance hall.

The entrance hall had a wood floor with a beautiful woven rug right in the middle of the room, there were five sets of doors, the one behind us, two on either side of the room and two on either side of the grand staircase, there is also a beautiful candelabra and the big window above the door that framed the sky in a beautiful view. I let them all gasp at the beauty before walking to the stairs and mounting them. "Come on, there are other things to see." They followed me up the stairs but I paused at the top and turned and pointed out the window. They all looked and gasped at the beauty of the sun starting to set over the ocean, even the view of the Thousand Sunny sitting near the shore was stunning.

I got bored so said, "And the next stop will be coming soon." Before starting to walk straight forward again, everyone followed slowly then faster to catch up with me, when they finally caught up we were entering the portrait room, with portraits of everyone by themselves and a full nakama portrait above the door in front of us. They stared in amazement at all the portraits, but keep following me into the next room. This room had a map that went right around the wall; Aunty Nami drew and Uncle Usopp painted a few years ago when she finished her world map. Again they stared in amazement, until of course we entered the last room with another grand staircase that curves onto the landing. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the window, where they looked out to see the most beautiful garden in the world, with a large forest that was full of life behind that and mountains with snow on the tips behind that. I waited a minute before turning to them and pointing to the right, their right not mine, and said, "That is the way to the boys section, to the right of the other stairs is the married couples and the left of the other stairs is to the young children and old person section. We are to the left on these stairs." So I turned and started walking up the stairs.

They followed me, but Hannah asked, "Why boys and girls separated? Why young children separated older children? Why old people share section young children? Why married couples have own section?"

I looked at her for a minute before replying, "The boys and girls are separated because mummy and daddy said so. The young children are separated from the older children because they need to be closer to their parents. The old people are in the same section as the young children because mummy and daddy said so. The married couples have their own section because they do bad things. Is there any more questions before we continue?"

The girl with the purple hair asked, "How many in each section?"

I replied instantly, "Normally when no one is visiting there is one married couple, one to three old people, one girl and two boys. When people are visiting, one to five married couples, three old people, sometimes one young child, one to eight girls, and two to five boys. Most of the individual family has their own unique home on the island. At the moment there will be one married couple, three old people, five girls and four boys; I believe everyone else is going to see what has happened to their homes while they have been gone. Any more questions before I ask some of mine?"

The girl with the purple and blue hair asked quietly, "What about meals and baths? Do we have to pay for our stay and the food we eat?"

I stared at her as if she was crazy before answering her stupid questions, "Breakfast is at sunrise in the dining room which is the right door by the stairs from the entrance and the first door on the left. Lunch is at noon, males in games room and females in the garden outside which is through the door in the kitchen which is the next door on the left from the dining room to the terrace overlooking the garden and down the steps right in front of the door. Dinner is at sunset in the dining room. Females all bathe before dinner with each other and males bathe with each other after dinner. Here, no matter who you are, be you ally or foe, you are welcomed if you become stranded until you can go home or travel. No one pays. Ever. Any more questions?"

This time Hannah asked, "What questions you wanted ask?"

I smiled at her before turning to the purple haired girl and the purple and blue hair girl and asking them, "What are your names?"

Hannah answered for them, "Purple hair Susan and blue and purple hair Adelaide. More questions?"

"What do you like to eat for breakfast, lunch, dinner and desert?" I asked them.

They all looked thoughtful and answered simultaneously, "Pancakes with golden syrup and strawberries for breakfast, toasted bacon, cheese and ham sandwiches for lunch, roast meat with roasted spuds and vegetables and gravy for dinner and anything sweet for desert."

Me and Hazel looked at each other then at them and then I asked, "What about drinks?"

Again they answered simultaneously, "Strawberry milkshake for breakfast, a hot chocolate for lunch, apple juice for dinner and a hot chocolate for desert."

Again me and Hazel looked at each other and then we cracked up laughing. After we could finally breathe, I said, still breathless, "Wow, no difference what so ever. Exact same thing. That is so weird."

All of their faces suddenly changed from the excitement before to no emotion what so ever, and then Susan said, extremely serious, "If that is not allowed we will just have a bowl of stew two times a day, one in the morning and one at night. For drinks we will just have water. Now can you please show us to our room, the four of us would like to share."

"That is not what I meant, I meant that the meals you all described is not as big or sweet or expensive as what the rest of the women in this nakama want. It was just a bit weird to us is all." I said quietly, completely confused.

Their faces were still emotionless and again it was Susan who spoke, "We do not want to be an inconvenience to you and your nakama. We will stay till we are better then we will leave you all to find a home for ourselves."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Tiger: **If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you have a suggestion, review.

**Llama: **Please review, AMBher loves reviews!

**Monkey: **Guess what! Guess what!

**Tiger: **Nobody cares about you?

**Monkey: **You're so MEAN!

**Tiger:** Retard...

**Monkey: **The egg hatched and the thing started calling AMBher 'mummy' so she ran away.

**Eagle: **MUUMMMMYYYYYYYY!

**Monkey: -**starts dancing- Its okay little thing, mummy will come back!

**Tiger: ** Yeah, just watch the idiot dance.

**Monkey: **JERK!

**Tiger:** AMBher told me to tell everyone to guess Ace's surprise...


	3. C3 - The Interrupted Tour

**AMBher:** I think I lost it...Anywho...Let's get this show on the road. Thank you to everyone who has read my story! This is an early update because I decided to be nice on Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone!

**Monkey: **Still no reviews...Guess Ace's surprise...please!

**Llama: **Thanks **NaruHinaBoy**for following AMBher's story as well as adding it to your favorites and **Rickblood **for adding it to your favorites!

**Wolf: **By the way if anyone finds ANY error in spelling or grammar, PLEASE REVIEW so that AMBher can fix them. She hates making mistakes in writing.

**Tiger: **AMBher does not own One Piece.

**Eagle: **MUUMMMYYYY!

* * *

******Chapter Three: ********The Interrupted ********Tour**

**__****Flashback**

"___That is not what I meant, I meant that the meals you all described is not as big or sweet or expensive as what the rest of the women in this nakama want. It was just a bit weird to us is all." I said quietly, completely confused._

___Their faces were still emotionless and again it was Susan who spoke, "We do not want to be an inconvenience to you and your nakama. We will stay till we are better then we will leave you all to find a home for ourselves."_

**__****End Flashback**

******Gary**

"Well you two can follow me, but before I show you to the rooms I have to find Damon." I said to them as I watched the girls walk away. "He will probably be in the garden. The garden is this way. Also ask any questions if you want."

Devil whispers, "Your brother is called Demon? Why?"

I turn to see that he looks scared, but interested at the same time. I pause for a minute, before answering, "His name is actually Damon, but everyone pronounces it as 'demon'. Mainly because of his temper when he doesn't get his food on time, but also because when he was born someone tried to kill Hothead again and dad went crazy…again."

"Who is 'Hothead'?" Connor asks me carefully.

Just at that moment a ship comes to harbour just beside Thousand Sunny, and a person jumps off. "You can meet him, he just arrived. Hey, Uncle Ace come met Devil and Connor." I call out, as I recognize the person.

"Gary! Guess who I brought along! Come on, guess. Guess already." Ace says in an encouraging way.

I freeze for a second before replying, "A person who can stand you and your stupid antics. A person who can please you and feed you, without pausing for breathe. A person who can stand your body temperature. A person who can get over the fact that you fall asleep half the time while having s—"

"I GET IT!" Ace yells. "Stop insulting me in you intelligent way. It is uncool."

Connor and Devil met each others eyes for a second before Devil asks, "What were you about to say?"

"I can't say it; Uncle Ace is standing right there. He will start yelling things like 'memory is bad for you' or 'you are too young to understand'. Any ways let's go find Damon. If you have any more questions please ask me." I murmur before heading to mums garden.

"What flowers are in the garden?" Connor asks me quietly.

I look at him for a minute before thinking about it. After a minute I answer, "There are red, yellow, pink, white, pink and white, peach and orange roses, there is also lilies, daffodils, tulips, sunflowers and poppies. I believe mum has added more the other day, but I am not sure. Any more questions?"

Devil looks thoughtful for a moment as he asks, "Why do you call your uncle 'Hothead'?"

I looked at him for one second, before I started laughing. It took me a minute to calm down. I took a few deep breathes before answering, "Hothead ate the Mera Mera no Mi Devil Fruit and now he can control fire, like I ate the Nou Nou no Mi Devil Fruit which enhances my memory. Other people who have eaten a Devil Fruit is Mum, Dad, Aunt Robin, Doc and others that I can't be bothered naming. Mum can turn people to stone, Dad is a rubber man, Aunt Robin can grow extra limbs and Doc is a reindeer that can change into other shapes and he is really intelligent. Any more questions?"

"What did you mean when you said 'again'?" Devil asks quietly.

"Well dad is the Pirate King, but when you hurt his nakama he will get you. A marine almost killed Hothead ages ago, but somehow he survived and a while later the same marine tried again. Dad found out and he lost it. I was four at the time, but I remember everything as if it was yesterday. That was only the third time he went crazy though, that I know of." I answer immediately.

We all walk in quiet for a minute. It was so peaceful. You could hear birds singing, the waves lapping at the beach, the fountains in the garden and Damon screaming. So peaceful.

"SHIT!" I yell as I run towards the scream. I run around the corner of the house and what I see is so dumbfounding that I don't know if I should be worried or rolling on the ground laughing. It took me a few seconds to decide. When I had decided I was dropping to the ground when Devil and Connor came around the corner and trip right over me.

"Sorry, but what is happening?" They ask together in a way that says they are worried.

Okay I should probably explain what is happening to Damon now. Under the veranda is a miniature garden with roses and lilies, but in the centre is a well. Damon was being held by his ankle hanging upside down over it. The person holding him is, of course, Smoker. Now from what I can see, Damon tried to steal Smokers cigars, again, and failed, horribly, by being caught by Junior who pointed it out to Whitebeard who started laughing which made Smoker think something was wrong which of course made Damon stuff up, again.

Of course as soon as Devil and Connor spoke Smoker released his grip and spun around expecting an enemy, but what he found was me on the ground laughing and two unknown boys staring dumbfounded at him. It took a minute, but he soon realized what he had down. So he turned to Junior and said, "Get the pest."

"Why can't you, or maybe Whitebeard, or even Gary?" Junior asks in his annoying voice.

Now one thing we all know, but Junior has trouble understanding, is never EVER question Smoker. Smoker had turned towards me again, but slowly turned back Junior with a look that would kill him. "I said," he said calmly before yelling, "GET THE PEST!" Which of course freaks Junior out, and making him decide to live so he jumps in the well forgetting to grab the rope. Smoker, not caring, turns back to me and asks, "Who are they?"

"Shouldn't we help them first, Gramps? Or do you want to face mums anger?" I ask sweetly. Glaring at me, he quickly grabs the rope and throws it down the well. "This is Connor and Devil. We came to get Damon because he is sharing with Connor and I am sharing with Devil. Also Grandpa, Ace has a new partner."

Whitebeard instantly stands up, as he was rolling on the ground laughing still, takes some deep breathes, yells, "Ace you liar.", before he runs off.

By this time Damon is out of the well and is helping Junior out. "Damon we have to show these two to our rooms, also didn't you leave your viola in the kitchen?"

******Damon**

I was sopping wet. Smoker was still there, plus two strange guys I have never met before. I was in a bad mood and Gary just had to mention my viola. Plus it was almost lunch time and I was hungry. So I turned to my demon side, starting by yelling at my stupid brother, "I know! Granddad landed on it! It is almost lunch and I am sopping wet! I will…will…wait did you say I had to share a room with a guy I don't know!"

Gary just nods quietly, while looking behind me in his way that says 'danger'. I turn my head to see none other than Pearl. "Hi Damon, why are you all wet?" she asks me in her innocent voice.

"Hi plant girl. I see that you uprooted yourself. Also that pink hair you use to have was way better than that mud brown colour." I say calmly while waiting to be smothered to death. Instead she glares at me and makes vines grow up and around my legs.

Smiling, she murmurs, "You can stay there until after lunch, smart ass." Before turning around and walking away.

I stare after her for a moment, hoping that she was joking, but when she walked up the stairs and into the house I knew I wouldn't have lunch today. Of course this realization was hilarious for Gary and Gramps. This just pissed me off more. Soon the anger was so much that I finally screamed, "I WILL KILL THAT DEVIL WOMAN!"

That is when one of the strange guys spoke up. "If you want, I can shrink the vines for you. I have a way with plants."

Gary instantly looked disappointed, so that made it known to me he had a Devil Fruit ability that involves plants. Smoker got bored at that moment and walked away, in the process pushing Junior down the well. That is the point that I answer, "Please do that, also can you get Junior out of the well again."

The boy smile gently while pointing his left hand at me and his right hand at the well. The vines slowly shrink and also I could hear Junior climbing out of the well muttering, "Smoker the jerk, stupid butt head, annoying justice searching marine." Luckily for him he was already holding onto the well edge and luckily for me I just stepped away from the vines, because the boy suddenly fell backwards as if in shock.

The other boy asked Junior, "Did you say that the guy was the Marine, Smoker?"

Gary still disappointed about me being free, states, "Smoker is an ex-Marine. He stopped working for them when he was ordered to kill any child of the Straw Hat Pirates. Which, incidentally, happen to be me, my siblings and most of my friends. Now before lunch we have to show you around and I need to ask you some questions. Damon and I will also try to answer any other questions you have. Oh, yeah. Damon, Connor is the one that saved you from starvation."

"Don't mock my hunger! What do you want for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert? Also, please state the drinks you want with each." I repeat for like the billionth time.

Connor and the other boy look at each other for a minute before saying, "Pancakes with golden syrup and strawberries for breakfast, toasted bacon, cheese, and ham sandwiches for lunch, roast meat with roasted spuds and vegetables and gravy for dinner and anything sweet for desert. The drinks we would like are a strawberry milkshake for breakfast, a hot chocolate for lunch, apple juice for dinner and a hot chocolate for desert."

I just chuckle at that and mutter, "At least it isn't just meat, sake or sweet things. It sounds decent. Gary's turn."

Gary looks at me for a second before looking at the two guys following us. Then he repeats his part, "Breakfast is at sunrise in the dining room which is the right door by the stairs from the entrance and the first door on the left. Lunch is at noon, males in games room which is the left door by the stairs from the entrance and is the second door on the right and females in the garden outside. Dinner is at sunset in the dining room. Females all bathe before dinner with each other and males bathe with each other after dinner. Damon's turn."

I just grunt before repeating my next part, "Here, no matter who you are, be you ally or foe, you are welcomed if you become stranded until you can go home or travel. No one pays. Ever."

Gary yawns, before muttering, "We will be going up the back stairs not the front ones, but you will get a good look at the garden, and we might just met up with the girls. Junior, are you coming with us?"

"What do you think? I saw those girls, they are beautiful." Junior says as he flutters up the stairs just like his father does.

"What about my sister?" the other boy asks Gary.

Gary looks surprised and then shocked that he forgot something before answering the guy "Oh, sorry Devil I forgot to tell you that Doc was going to look after her. Also I think I see you're other friends and my sister."

**__****TBC**

* * *

******AMBher********: **That was longer than I expected it to be.

******Tiger: **Can I come out of the cage now, master?

******AMBher********: **Hell no, you pest.

******Monkey: **Can I have a banana?

******AMBher********: **…...NO!

******Wolf: **May I have a steak?

******AMBher********: **Here you go. -holds out a big juicy steak-

******Llama********: **...Okay then...please review and give some suggestions for Sabo's partner. Feel free to make them up.

**Tiger:** AMBher wants you guess something else. Something about Smoker...

**AMBher: **I told you to say, "Guess who Smoker's partner will be", not what you said you naughty tiger! One more time;

**Everyone:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. C4 - Catch Up

******AMBher: **I think I lost it...again...Anywho...Let's get this show on the road. Thank you to everyone who has read my story!

******Monkey: **Thank you harunosakura471 for adding AMBher's story to your favorites!

******Wolf:** By the way if anyone finds ANY error in spelling or grammar, PLEASE REVIEW so that AMBher can fix them. She hates making mistakes in writing.

******Tiger: **AMBher does not own One Piece.

* * *

******Chapter ********Four********: ********Catch Up**

**__****Flashback**

_"What about my sister?" the other boy asks Gary._

___Gary looks surprised and then shocked that he forgot something before answering the guy "Oh, sorry Devil, I forgot to tell you that Doc was going to look after her. Also I think I see you're other friends and my sister."_

**__****End Flashback**

******Abbey**

Great, now they are upset because we happened to laugh at something that was funny. WOW! They are a touchy lot. This will take some effort. Maybe I can distract them by making them look at the gardens. From here you can see the small sitting area Mum makes Gramps sit if he wants to smoke his smelly cigars.

As I look out the window I catch sight of five figures walking towards the back door and one walking towards the forest. I point them out to everyone else and say, "I see Damon, Gary, Connor, Devil and Junior. They should be here shortly. Also it looks like Gramps is walking back to his house. Should go by and visit him tomorrow." I shrug before opening the window and yelling out, "Hurry up! Or you will have to miss out on lunch!"

Damon looks up towards the window and screams at me, "Don't you think I know that! Tell that stupid mud head that when I catch her she will be screwed!"

I can't help but shake my head at Damon's stupidity. How can he not realize by now that Pearl is in love with him? I mean, I have no idea how she could fall in love with a stupid, moronic, manic like Damon. Maybe I should get daddy to explain things to him again. That was funny! I quickly yell out to him, "Why not just tell her that you like her already! I am sure she will leave you alone after that!"

I saw Damon wave his hand in a way that suggested he was pulling his finger at me again. He yelled at me, "Abbey! I hope Cinderella likes the heat still!"

I froze. If he is suggesting what I think he is suggesting then... "NOOOO!" I scream. "I AM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T PUT CINDERELLA IN THE FIRE AGAIN!"

I could hear him laughing from up here. Tears were pouring down my face, as I watched Gary hit Damon over the head and point towards the door. He looked up at me and called out, "It's all good Abbey. We both know that he is still stinging from Pearls rejec–"

Damon punched him in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, before grabbing the two guys beside him by their arms and dragging them out of sight. As soon as he was out of sight, I watched Junior help Gary up and towards the house. I looked back the way we came when I heard Damon stomping up the stairs.

******Damon**

Stupid Abbey, why can she not just keep her mouth shut? It is really not that hard. Gary and I don't go around telling everyone that she likes Junior. Why does she have to mention the embarrassing moment?

I freeze when I hear someone say "WOW!" from my right, I turn my head to look at the person and see that guy..., I started to mutter, "Conan? No, that wasn't it. Conrad? Nope, not that either. Umm... I know it started Con...something. It was...Con...Con...CONNOR!" I yelled the last word. Which made the two I was dragging behind stare at me.

I shrugged when Connor looked at me with a very confused expression. Then he suddenly shook his head before looking around the room and asking, "Who did this map?"

I look up at the map and say, "Aunt Nami was the one who drew it all and Uncle Usopp painted it for her."

The other guy asked, "Why do it here, not at her own home?"

I look at the roof as I try to remember her reason, it was simple, but complicated. I answer him slowly, "The first complete version is actually on the Thousand Sunny, the pirate ship that she sailed on to complete the map. This one here is the second one she did, she did it here because dad is her captain. The third one she did is on this awesome as globe that hangs from the roof in the entry hall of her house. Before you ask another question, what's your name?"

The guy blinked at me and asked, "Didn't your brother already tell you?"

I just shrug at that before muttering, "Probably."

Connor looked at me in surprise, before exclaiming, "How can you not know his name? It is a very distinctive name!"

I stare at Connor for a full minute remembering my nickname and how it was given to me, before turning away and walking to the other door just as Gary and Junior catch up to us. I glare at Connor over my shoulder, before growling, "Don't care."

******Gary**

That hurt. Damon's punches are getting stronger. Junior helped me up and started to drag me inside, towards the beautiful girls. He seriously needs help with that obsession of his. Him and his father. I have no idea how Aunt Nami could stand the pair! Not what I should be thinking at the moment, I should be concentrating on our surprise guests.

Hopefully Abbey had done her job to worked out what they would like for their meals and told them the rules. I will find out shortly, I suppose.

I shake Junior off and start up the stairs as a hear Damon give an explanation to the two guys about the world map Aunt Nami did.

Did I just hear Damon correctly? Did he just say he forgot Devil's name? Seriously! I told his name about ten minutes ago, how the hell did he forget it already?!

I stroll up behind Damon and growled quietly, "You are worse then dad. At least he can sometimes remember the first syllable! His name is DEVIL! Remember it!" I punch him in the head before stalking through the door to see Abbey was standing on the landing with tears streaking her face.

I walk to the window, but as I pass Abbey I pat her on the head gently. Damon, finally reacts to the punch, by his bat wings snapping into existence on his back and him shooting towards me. Abbey jumps to the side and pushes a button on the side of the banister, which makes the window glide open, smoothly and quickly. Just in time to, because Damon had grabbed me and dragged me out the window, before flying up higher than the house. I watched as slowly he raised higher then the house, so high that the house looked like a toy, he went up higher than last time. I was enjoying the view spread out below me, before he dropped me.

The wind was strong as it zoomed past me, I just laid back and waited, watching the house get bigger and the ground get closer. Closer and bigger, bigger and closer. Then I fall past the roof, the ground getting much closer. I was a second away from passing the window when Damon swooped down and grabbed my ankles. He held me like that for a while, just taking deep breathes, slowly calming down. Then he lets go. I quickly grab a hold of the window ledge. I let out a breathe when I my body finally hits the wall under me, I start to climb up, but Damon steps on my head and then my fingers as his wings fold up and disappear.

Growling a pull myself up onto the ledge, before taking a deep breathe. I turn around to stare down Damon. Then I slowly raise my hand and, to every ones surprise, say "Good. You went higher this time and your getting faster."

Abbey and Hazel where standing to the side talking quietly about something and Junior was standing behind the girls with hearts in his eyes, but our five surprise guests where all standing by the window staring at me and Damon. Damon steps forward and grabs my hand. Glaring he mutters, "I have to get better. Especially if we want to achieve our dreams."

Laughing, I slap my other hand on his shoulder, while stating, "But your dream is to play a song that will make everyone smile and laugh!"

Sighing Damon shakes his head at me before saying, "I have to travel the world to achieve it. To travel the world I have to be strong. To be strong I have to train."

Abbey steps closer to us before holding out her hand and stating, "To be pirates we have to believe."

Damon places her hand over hers and I place my over his. We drop our hands as we say, "Believe!"

**__****TBC**

* * *

******AMBher: **-bows deeply- I am so sorry for the late update, but I had writers block. I finally competed it though! I hope you like it!

******Tiger:** Just a warning for you all, AMBher will update as much as possible, but since she will be starting a course next month it may not happen as often.

******Monkey:** Also, she will update faster if you REVIEW!

******Wolf: **No one has guessed Ace's surprise or who Smoker's partner is. AMBher begs you to guess.

******Llama:** Ace's surprise will be revealed in chapter six and in chapter ten Smoker's partner will be revealed.


End file.
